


A Little Bit Voyeuristic

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You return from a late night mission to find Steve and Bucky in the shower.





	A Little Bit Voyeuristic

 

It had been a long day, not just in the metaphorical sense, but also in reality. It had started at two a.m. when F.R.I.D.A.Y. had woken up everyone in the tower with not one, but two separate East Coast emergencies, requiring the team to split up. Tony, Steve, and Bucky had gone north to Canada, where an explosion had toppled a fifteen story building, trapping not only innocent civilians, but the terrorist responsible as well, while you, Natasha, Sam, and Clint had headed for D.C. after three Congressmen were kidnapped by an angry constituent. Things hadn’t gone as planned - not that they ever did - so it was almost midnight by the time your team got back to the Tower in New York.

You were grumpy and tired; all you wanted was a hot shower, a drink, and to fall asleep between the warm bodies of two certain super soldiers. According to F.R.I.D.A.Y., they’d been back for a couple of hours. You’d actually been surprised they hadn’t met the quinjet on the roof; it was uncharacteristic of them to not be hovering over you after you returned from a mission that hadn’t included them.

You checked Bucky’s quarters, then yours, but they weren’t in either of them, so you grabbed some clean clothes and hurried down the hall to Steve’s room. You slipped inside, careful to be quiet in case they were sleeping, closed and locked the door, then headed down the dark hall toward the bathroom. You were almost there when you noticed soft, white light coming through the half open door and quiet voices echoing off the walls.

“Bucky, don’t tease.” Steve’s voice was thick with lust - you’d know that sound anywhere - but there was an undercurrent of desperation in his voice, something you weren’t accustomed to hearing from him. He was the unspoken dominant in your relationship, not only with you, but Bucky as well, so hearing him beg was new and to your surprise, indescribably  _ hot _ .

“Mmm, I wanna hear you beg, Stevie,” Bucky growled. “Beg like the good boy I know you can be.”

“Buck, please,” Steve moaned.

You stopped short of the open door and peered around the corner. Both men were in the oversized shower, the water running, steam filling the room. Bucky had Steve pressed against one wall, one hand on his waist, his knee pushed between Steve’s legs, and their thick, hard cocks in his other hand. He was very slowly sliding his hand up and down their lengths, his mouth on Steve’s neck, right where it met his shoulder, sucking greedily. There were several noticeable bite marks on Steve’s chest and shoulders, his head was thrown back against the tile, eyelids fluttering, panting gasps coming from him while his hips flexed every couple of seconds, thrusting into Bucky’s closed fist.

You couldn’t look away.

It wasn’t that you’d never seen the boys together, of course you had, you’d just never seen them together without you as part of the mix. There was an unrestrained urgency about them, a noticeable difference in the way they handled each other compared to the way they were with you. There was no holding back, no fear of one of them hurting the other; they could let go like they couldn’t with you, and they were definitely taking advantage of the opportunity.

Steve was holding Bucky’s shoulder, so tight the tips of his fingers had vanished into the flesh. He was groaning, deep, guttural groans that made you shiver. He rocked his hips, his head smacking the wall behind him every couple of seconds.

“You gotta tell me what you want, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled, his hand sliding up and around Steve’s throat. “Use your words, babe.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Steve gasped. He twisted his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugged, pulling until Bucky was looking into his eyes, his tongue swiping at his bottom lip, an obscene groan leaving him. “You know what I want. Don’t make me say it.”

“You’re not getting it until you ask me for it,” Bucky shrugged, his hands dropping to his sides as he fell back a step.

Steve reached for him, pulling him back into his arms, his mouth pressed to Bucky’s ear. You couldn’t hear what he said, but it must have been good, because Bucky moaned, grabbed his chin, and kissed him, hard, then he dropped to his knees in front of Steve, his metal hand wrapped around Steve’s cock.

Steve leaned against the wall, cupped the back of Bucky’s head, and closed his eyes as Bucky’s lips wrapped around him.

Heat flooded you, your cheeks hot, your body suddenly on fire. You turned away, pressed yourself against the wall beside the bathroom door, and dragged in a couple of deep breaths. You desperately wanted to go in there, interrupt them, join them, but at the same time, watching them together, watching how uninhibited they were with each other was doing things to you, making you feel things you hadn’t expected to feel.

You could hear them, hear  _ Steve _ , hear him groaning, cursing, and gasping Bucky’s name. You squeezed your eyes closed and your imagination took over, showing you what you weren’t actually looking at - Bucky on his knees in front of Steve, his mouth wrapped around Steve’s cock, head bobbing as he worked him over, one hand pumping his length, the other cupping one ass cheek, pulling him closer with every flex of Steve’s hips. 

You squeezed your thighs together, desperate for some kind of friction. You dropped the stack of clothes in your hand to the floor, hurriedly opened the front of your uniform, and eased your hand into your underwear. You traced the lips of your pussy with one finger, surprised at how wet you already were.

“Fuck Bucky, harder,” you heard Steve moan.

You teased your entrance with two fingers, your thumb circling your clit, the blunt edge of your nail brushing against it, making you gasp. You pressed the back of your hand to your mouth, trying to hold back any other sounds you might be tempted to make, the images in your head fueling your need to get off. You pressed your fingers in deep, your pussy clenching at them, your walls quivering as you pumped them in and out.

“Jesus Buck,” Steve muttered, “slow down. Take it easy.”

You forced yourself to slow down, forced yourself to go slow like you imagined Bucky was doing, taking his time, dragging out Steve’s pleasure. Your fingers brushed over that raised ridge that never failed to make you shake and quiver with desire. You slowly eased your fingers back inside yourself, burying them past the second knuckle, your palm resting against your pelvic bone. You thrust them a little harder, a little faster, your hips moving, the orgasm teasing at your nerve endings, building quickly.

“Right there, Jesus, yes, keep doing that,” Steve moaned. “Shit, your mouth, Buck. You’re a fucking god.”

You pictured Bucky sliding his hand down Steve’s shaft and cupping his balls, staring up at his best friend as he pushed him toward his orgasm. You slipped another finger in your aching pussy, your hips rocking against your hand as you fucked yourself on your fingers, your head filled with images of Steve and Bucky.

“Don’t stop, Buck, don’t stop,” Steve growled. “I’m gonna come, I’m so fucking close.”

Bucky moaned, breathy and needy. The sound made you tremble, made you ache, your body ready to explode. You turned your head and looked through the door, your eyes and Steve’s locking. The veins in Steve’s arms were standing out as he held Bucky to him, his tongue licking at his bottom lip while Bucky’s head moved over his hard, throbbing cock. You were gasping and panting, as was Steve, his hips thrusting, his cock disappearing down Bucky’s throat, a deep groan rumbling from deep in his chest, both of you letting go, your thumb pressed to your clit, your fingers thrusting deep, crying out both Steve and Bucky’s names as you came.

You could barely breathe and your vision blurred as the sensations rolled through you, wave after wave of pleasure engulfing you. When it was over, you sagged against the wall, your hands falling to your side, eyes closed, spent.

You heard the shower shut off and the glass door open. When you opened your eyes, both super soldiers were walking toward you, towels wrapped around their waists. Bucky caught your elbow, dragging you to your feet. You fell against him, smiling weakly.

“Hi,” you whispered.

“You enjoy that, doll?” Bucky laughed.

“You’re quite the little voyeur, aren’t you?” Steve added, his hand on your other elbow. “Watching me and Buck like that.” He leaned over you, his skin still wet, his breath warm against your ear. “We couldn’t wait for you to get back.” He released you and you fell back against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. “Get cleaned up and come to bed,” he murmured. “We’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t take too long,” Steve said, kissing your forehead, squeezing your upper arm gently. “The night’s not over.”

“Wh-what?” you stammered.

Bucky nipped your earlobe, growling playfully. “You heard him, Y/N. The night’s not over and we are not done. That was only the beginning.”

“Make it quick, doll,” Steve ordered.

“Yes, sir,” you replied, scooping your clothes off the floor and hurrying to the bathroom.


End file.
